fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dartania Alvania Yun
Summary An OC (Original Character) made by Dragon Tran. She is from the Total Armageddon series and is the strongest of the Celestial Trinity. Known as the third strongest in Dragon's roster and the strongest in the Omniverse of the series to date. Background Created during the primordial times within the conversion of cosmic forces, Dartania's humanoid was the third one to be born by the deities of the primordial times, right after the universe and multi-verse were spawned into void, filling it's empty space. Fused through all of the astral and cold of space into one, along with the transfusion of the deities abilities, Dartania is the third of the strongest among the Trinity and after her extensive and nearly impossible training with all the primordial and later deities, she was among the third strongest of the Celestial Heavens, gaining the abilities of near omnipotence when defeating all of the staged primordial deities and the Seven Omnipotence. After the training, Dartania and her brothers, Leon and Stryder, ventured with their main core purposes of protecting humanity and guarding the Omniverse. Personality Despite her innocent appearance and gestures, Dartania is the most ruthless, merciless and blood lust member of the Celestial Trinity. Dartania is usually up and about with her responsibilities and towards many men of her army within the Heavens, she is the most respected woman of all of the archangels. Having strong beliefs and core values, Dartania stops at nothing to fulfill them. Stern, daring and immensely loyal, Dartania is the female warrior that all men wish to tame, however, fail to do so. Power and Stats Tier: 4-A | 1-A ''' '''Name: '''Dartania Alvania Yun | Striker '''Gender: '''Female '''Origin: '''Total Armageddon '''Age: '''Immeasurable '''Blood Type: Resplendent Fluid : 'Haemoglobin, which is found in red blood cells and absorbs and releases oxygen, is normally red. Here, that blood is changed into a fluid that is silver and thicker then normal blood, however, able to keep the user's skin complexion from going pale or black. A type of blood developed to improve the oxygen and nutrient transportation efficiency of blood, as well as to provide a solution to the lack of blood available for transfusions. '''Teiyaku Ketsueki: '''Teiyaku Ketsueki is a type of blood that is able to be controlled only by the omnipotence of the owner. Any who tries to control this type of blood would result in snapping their limbs or decreasing the amount of their own life source. Teiyaku Ketsueki can be used for multiple purposes, such as a weapon. Teiyaku Ketsueki is dark crimson, yet able to keep the complex and flawless skin of its owner. It is even said to enhance the appearance and healthiness of the owner from the immune system and bone strength. '''Classification: '''Archangel | Demi-God | Transcendent (Hybrid of the three.) 'Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level '(When training with Leon and Stryder for a final time, Dartania took on the two single-handedly and stood as a match to them.) | '''Outerverse level '(Dartania has been gifted her transcendent abilities, however, from it's form of utter destructive power, she sealed it. It is said that Dartania holds 1/10 of her original transcendent abilities. She can compensate the same strength and power as an opponent, same as Stryder and Leon, yet her abilities on that are limited due to her lack of true power.) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Galactic '(The 1/10 of her power makes her limit her ability by a bit.) 'Striking Strength: Class XTJ ' 'Durability: Galaxy level '(Zel's attempt to consume Dartania within a galactic barrier failed to grant her this feat.) | '''Universe level '(Able to take a blast capable of another big bang.) 'Stamina: '''Limitless 'Range: 'Universal '''Standard Equipment: '''Silver Saber, Guqin, Limiter Cloak 'Intelligence: '''Nigh-omniscient. (The 1/10 of her ability allows her an amount of knowledge that she can filter. Dartania's highly perceptive mind can comprehend this knowledge and use it to her advantage.) '''Weaknesses: '''Ego at times. Powers and Abilities * Master Martial Artist * Immortality (Type 1) * Master at 'Heavenly', 'Hellish', 'Earthly', 'Spiritual' and 'Combined' arts. * Spatial Manipulation * Telekinesis * Elemental Manipulation via Celestial Trigram * Chi Manipulation * Solar/'Stellar Manipulation * Spiritual Force Manipulation * Aura Manipulation * Gravity Manipulation * Electromagnetism Manipulation * EM Spectrum Manipulation * Space-Time Manipulation * Thermal Manipulation * Matter State Manipulation * Mental Manipulation * Ionic'/'Plasma Manipulation * Astral Manipulation * Force-Field Manipulation. * Immune to psychic attacks. * Many to name but has mastered a majority of abilities. (Telekinesis, elemental manipulation, paradox manipulation, reality warping, etc.) '''Celestial Essence: '''Created by the Seven Omnipotence (The ones who spawned before all of existence and the ones responsible for the creation of the Universe, along with the Omniverse and it's connections to each other.) this essence is both Order and Chaos, yet, depicted at different variations depending on the circumstance. It wields the ability to stop disintegration or anything concerning destruction and it can also help regenerate or restore anything concerning creation. The Celestial Essence can also destroy and negate against anything following the logic of Order. It flows throughout the deities of the 'Armageddon' series, along with the Celestial Trinity, Leon, Stryder and Dartania. Celestial Essence also follows the rules of a Conceptual Attack. A user of this ability can launch an attack which can directly affect very high level concepts, such as time, space, or the natural order. The attack doesn't damage the opponent with physical interference, but through conceptual interference, by changing or actualizing the meaning of something. For example, a weapon which could kill an immortal being by forcing the concept of 'mortality' into their existence, or the ability to kill anything that lives by actualizing the concept of 'death' within its existence. The effectiveness and nature of the attack depends strongly on the concept(s) used, making it possible to achieve almost any desired effect. However, the concept and effect is generally predefined on a per-weapon basis. How the Celestial Essence uses this conceptual attack is through the ideal of whatever it faces. If it, for example, faces a similar essence that disintegrates everything it touches, whenever Celestial Essence meets with this material, it will reverse that concept, potentially converting it to restore whatever it touched and convert it to Celestial Essence as well. How the two do not neutralize each other is that the essence is split in a type of 'Balance', set between two boundaries. If that boundary is cut, the essence itself becomes 'Resplendent Silver'. '''Resplendent Silver: '''This is a substance that can found or created by splitting the boundary in 'Celestial Essence'. Resplendent Silver can be found in 'Resplendent Fluid' after being condensed and crafted or found in natural dimensions. Resplendent Silver is very rare and requires one to enter it's own separate dimension to retrieve it and while removing the Resplendent Silver, the dimension collapses for it holds both the qualities of Chaos and Order which are now one. It is considered a very fragile substance. This substance is absolute zero and is stated to be even lower than that stage. The substance can go temperatures past infinity, which are temperatures extremely hot based on what the dimensional 'environment' is. Sometimes, super-heated Resplendent Silver is used to heat blades, this method is called 'Quasar Calling'. Leon has been dipped in extremely super-heated Resplendent Silver for training and left with little to no damage, acquiring a newly found resistance to heat. '''Celestial Trigram: '''The Celestial Trigram splits off into major branches of elements Leon can control. He has full control over it and can use it with advanced mastery. The main branches of elemental control are; Fire, Water, Wind, Earth and Spirit, which branch into many smaller elemental manipulations, such as Lightning which goes under Fire, Ice which goes under Water or Space and Time which goes under Spirit. Notable Techniques '''Tutorial Mode: '''Usually used for opponents of 10-C to 7-A ranks. She uses only her Silver Sabre and a list of incantations ranking of the Low tier. '''Easy Mode: '''Usually used for opponents of 6-A to 4-A ranks. She uses only her silver Sabre and a list of incantations ranking of the Low and Mid tier. '''Normal Mode: '''Used for opponents of 3-C to 3-A. She uses only her Silver Sabre, Justice Lance and a list of incantations ranking of Low, Mid and High tier. '''Hard Mode: '''Used for opponents of 2-C to 2-A. She uses Silver Sabre, Justice Lance and a list of incantations ranking of Low, Mid, High and Extreme tier. '''God Mode: '''Rarely uses this mode. Saved for those opponents that are a major threat to her and the entirety of existence. Will use everything in her power to defeat them. Used for opponents of 1-C to 1-A ranks. Notable Arsenal '''Silver Sabre: '''Dartania's personally crafted blade. The blade was crafted using stars and infused with the power of a supernova and finally, formed by a quasar. It takes it's solid form through Dartania's conscious, for it is her manifested mind imbued into the blade which allows the blade to act on it's own accord and assist Dartania. The blade cannot be corrupted nor can it rebel, for it is governed by Dartania and renders within a higher plane to ignore conventional means of harm. '''Justice Lance: '''Dartania's lance made from her core, it wields a mind of it's own and is connected to her spiritually. Whenever Dartania is trapped within a troublesome position, she can summon it for battle or have it transport her and the opponent into it's mental realm where she can fight evenly with them. '''Genesis Blast : '''Using her ability to create something out of nothing within her suit, Dartania can fire a strong blast that is capable of leveling a universe. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Keys: Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip Category:Female Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1 Category:Martial Artists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Chi Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Spear User Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Transcendents Category:Space-Time Users Category:Logic Users Category:Heroes Category:Flight Users Category:Knife Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:LeonRaiden's Pages Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users